Well, That's a Shocker
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Rosalie is fed up with her family in. So she goes back to Forks, Washington to check on Bella and have a break. When she gets to Bella's house she gets a shocker from Bella
1. Chapter 1

Well, That's a Shocker

By Vanessa Murakami

Rosalie's POV

I have to get out of here. There's only one place where I can go to get away from my family. Forks, Washington to Bella Swan. It's not like I hate my family it's just that I need a rest from them. So that's why I'm going to get away.

"No, I'm going to use the 360 first," I heard Emmett whine. I knew we shouldn't have got the 360 it would just get us into more chaos.

"Emmett, Jasper and I are going to use it first," Edward said.

This is getting ridiculous. I looked up from my magazine and shouted, "That's enough I'm leaving!"

"But Rosie what did I do?" Emmett asked.

"You annoyed me with Edward and Jasper and Alice doesn't even hang out with us anymore she's always with Carlisle. Ugh, I'm leaving in the morning wither you like it or not," I said telling them the truth.

"I'll miss you Rosie," Emmett said giving me his best puppy dogface.

"I'll miss you too," I said giving him a kiss.

The next day I went on a plane to go back to Forks. The plane ride took forever. Then I had to drive for an hour.

As I walked to the front door I smelt something. It smelt like blood. Oh, crap, Bella. I didn't even bother going into the front door for I know that the door would be locked. I went threw Bella's window instead.

When I got in I saw Bella I was shocked. I saw that her hand was bleeding and she had a knife in her other hand that wasn't bleeding. I can't believe that she would do this to herself.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her. Good she was still breathing.

She responded with a moan. She was still unconscious, though. I picked her up and went to her bathroom. It took all my strength to not try and eat her. I put her on the cool tile and left for a split second to get a washcloth or something to stop the bleeding.

When I came back Bella was in the same state she was when I left, unconscious. I put the cloth onto her hand. Then I saw her open her eyes and look at me. Her eyes went wide and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay it's just me, Rosalie," I said to her.

She opened her eyes and stopped screaming and looked up at me, "Rosalie?" When she blinked a few times yelled at me, "What are you doing in my house!?"

"Bella what happened?" I said calmly.

"Why would you care!?" She shouted at me.

"Because I do," I said.

"Just leave me alone," Bella said, trying to get off the floor but falling back down. "Ugh I don't feel so good."

"That's probably because you lost so much blood," I said pointing at her hand. "Well, we should go to the doctors, I think your hand will have to have stitches."

"No, I'm not going to go to the hospital, and you can't make me," She said, trying to get up but, again, falling down.

"I think I'm going to have to," I said lifting her up into my arms and going out the window again and into my red convertible.

When we got to the doctors Bella was very limp in my arms. "Hey Bella, are you okay?"

"Ugh, the blood smells so disgusting," She groaned.

I had to set her on her feet so it would look like she was walking. As I dragged her in I saw that there was a new doctor, probably replacing Carlisle. "Hi, um I need help my friend over here needs her hand stitched," I said to the lady in the front desk.

"Okay, just wait 5 minutes," She said going on the phone to call a doctor. "You can wait in the seating room."

"Okay." I dragged Bella to the seating room and not 5 minutes later a doctor called my last name.

"Hale," He said as I got up with Bella leaning in me.

"Over here," I replied.

When we got to him he scooped Bella up and we made our way to the doctors room.

When he was stitching Bella hand up she kept fidgeting. "Bella, stop moving," I told her. She just looked up from her hand and glared at me.

When it was finally over we went to my convertible.

"I didn't like that doctor," Bella whined to me.

"Well, that's probably because you kept moving," I told her.

"Whatever," Then she started running to the forest.

The only thing that was going threw my head was, crap. I can't get her in vampire speed with the crowd. Wow, who would of thought that there was this many people to go to the hospital, I thought to my self as I ran to my car. What am I thinking, even though I can't catch her with my speed I can catch her with human speed. Just think fast, Rosalie, I thought. And with that thought in my head I ran as fast of human pace I could.

After about 10 minutes or so I started to give up when I heard a "thunk". It sounded like someone collided his or her head with something, probably wood. Then I started slowing my pace and looked down to a dazed Bella. I just shook my head and picked her up effortlessly. I mostly dragged her to my car seeing how I couldn't lift her if I were human. I placed her in the backseats.

Minutes passed and no one said a word.

"Bella?"

"What?" She said sternly.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, seeing as I have a headache and I can't see straight I think I'm fine," She said not looking at me.

"We'll be at your house soon. Then you can have some aspirin," I told her trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.

She didn't respond to that.

When we finally go to her house I helped her out and dragged her to the front door just incase someone was looking outside.

"Bella, do you have any aspirin?" I asked her looking threw the cupboards.

"No," She answered simply.

I sighed and tried to think if I should let her come with me or not, "I'll go get some, you stay here," I decided.

When I was coming back to the house I could smell alcohol a few house from where I was. At first I thought that it was just some person partying or something. Then I noticed that the smell was the strongest at Bella's house. I rushed right in to see Bella drinking, what looked like, her 3rd bear.

I quickly snatched the bear away from her and onto the ground. "Bella, what are you doing?!" I shouted at her when she saw that I was in front of her.

"Oh, Hhhiii Rosie," Bella said slurring her words.

Or course, she's drunk, I thought to myself. "Okay, Bells, lets get you to bed or something." I said picking her up from the couch and going up to her room.

"But I don't want to go to sleep Rosie Posie," She whined.

"Oh, you'll have to when Charlie's home. Where is Charlie any way?" I said noticing that he's supposed to be home by now.

"Oh, he's off to a business trip for chiefs only so I couldn't come," Bella slurred once again.

"Humph," I said.

I gently place Bella in her bed. I watched as her eyes closed and she went into a deep sleep. "What have we done to you, Bella? Leaving did no good, did it? It just made life for you worse than you already had it." I said to Bella.

When morning struck I heard a low groan come from Bella.

"Well, hello to you to Sleeping Beauty," I said to her as I got out of the rocking chair I was in and went to her bedside.

"Ow, why does my head hurt so much?" Bella almost yelled grabbing her head.

"That's probably because you had one to many bears," I said, continuing, "Geez what happened Bella? What happened to the caring smart girl that my family and I used to know?"

"Oh, that girl died when Ed – he left me," I could see the struggle go through her eyes as she thought of his name.

"Oh, I thought so. Maybe that girl doesn't have to be dead anymore," I suggested for her.

"How's that going to happen? She's dead you can't resurrect her, or me," Bella said whispering the last part.

"Bella, there's only one-way to resurrect the girl that I know, and that's to stop using drugs," I said going down stairs.

"WHAT! Where are you going?" I heard her coming towards me so I stopped and waited.

"Well, you'll see where and what I'm doing."

Bella followed me as I went to the kitchen to get all the beer that was in there. I grabbed all of them and opened all of them. Then I drained them all in the sink. Oh and I did it all in vampire speed so Bella couldn't stop me.

"Hey!" She screamed at me. "That's not cool!"  
"Whether it's cool or not you have to be alive now," I told her smiling.

She crosses her arms and glares at me, "Whatever."

"Oh, come one it's just some bear. I don't even know why you like this stuff. From when I was a human I hated it, it tasted like crap." I said emptying the last can.

"So, maybe it taste horrible to you but what about me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, it makes you drunk and I doubt that it taste good to you I mean crap doesn't taste very good does it?" I asked.

"Fine, you're right it doesn't taste good to me but it makes me forget about . . . him." I saw her wince as she said his name.

"I know but sometimes you're going to have to face the painful stuff even though you don't want to. If it makes you feel any better I was put down by Edward when I first met him. And I felt the pain cause I thought I really loved him but I didn't, I loved Emmett," I told her walking beside her.

"But, that's different you didn't really love him and well he was always with you because you guys are family and family doesn't leave each other," She said sinking to the floor. She was sobbing in her hands.

"Well, I didn't know it hurt you that much that we left," I said sitting down beside her and rapping my arms around her. Wow, this is so not like me. I would usually just leave her o be, but she brings out the mothering instincts I never got to have.

"I can't do this anymore," She sobbed into my shirt.

"Do what honey?" Did I really call her honey? Maybe she was meant to be my daughter but I'm 18 and she's about 16. (A.N. I changed the ages with Bella cause it seems like it would be better because when you're 16 you go threw some hard stuff sometimes.)

"I can't live anymore. Charlie and Renee adopted me. I don't even know who my real parents are," She said.

"What, do you know what you're last name is?" I asked hopping that she was my daughter. Hopping that my daughter was still alive and well physically.

"No, Charlie never told me. There's something I never told anyone. I can live forever. I'll always be 16 forever. I'm an immortal and I don't have any powers I just live forever, so, basically I'm human physically," She said finally calming down.

"What? When were you really born?" I asked getting even more hope.

"1934 September 13," She said getting up from the floor and rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go to Rochester, New York," I said getting up as well.

"Why?" She asked being stubborn as always.

"We're going to find out what your last name is," I said dragging her to my car.

"I don't understand why would we go to Rochester, New York just to find where I was born?"

"I'll tell you later," I said.

The plane ride to Rochester wasn't that bad but it was faster than running, right? Well when we finally got there I looked up some hotels to stay at so the next day we could go find out if Bella was really my daughter.

"Okay, let's go to Rochester Hospital first," I said looking at the hospital that was there since about the 1920s.

"Whatever, let's just find out what my last name is," She said rolling her eyes at how excited I was.

"Kay, let's go."

When we got there we asked for Isabella Marie.

"Do you know Isabella Marie?" Asked the nurse.

Crap, how am I going to say that Isabella Marie is Bella? "Well, I'm related to her," Bella said interrupting my thought.

"Okay, and you're name is?" She asked.

"Isabella Marie something, I don't know what my last name is that's why I'm here. I mean how many Isabella Marie's are there that was born her in 1934?" She asked rhetorically.

"Right, so here's the paper and wow," The nurse said.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, what did you say your name is miss," She said looking at me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, why?"

"Because I guess there was another Rosalie Lillian Hale and she had a daughter named Isabella Marie Hale. I guess you two are related then," She said as she handed us our papers.

When we were out of there, Bella looked at me shocked.

"So, I'm related to you," She said wide-eyed.

"I guess but why are you not blond. I remember when you were about 4 you were blond, I don't get it."

"Oh, that's a funny story well to cut thing short I died my hair. It's not permanent it will come out if I use this special shampoo which I have and am going to use when I take a shower," She said smiling a little.

"Oh, that makes so much sense, but why did you die your hair?"

"Because I didn't want people to be sorry for me that I don't know what my last name is and I don't know who my real parents are so I took Charlie's last name and died my hair so I wouldn't get too much attention," She said in one breath.

"Oh, well, that makes sense," I said.

"So, I think I had a really long day and I just need to go to sleep or something."

"Okay, let's get to the hotel then we can go," I said getting in the car.

"Kay whatever," She said turning her head.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your mother?" I asked teasingly.

"Right, I still can't get used to the feeling that I have to call you mom so don't get your hopes up on me calling you that from now on it's just a little weird to do so.

"Fine you don't have to call me mom unless you feel like it," I said looking at her.

"Okay."

It felt like forever going back to the hotel but it was only minutes. When I looked at Bella to say, "we're here," she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe that I was so mean to Bella. I mean Bella was my daughter now. I felt the connection that we had before. It was that mother daughter feeling that I had with her. And I just ignored it. I didn't want to believe that I felt like Bella was my daughter. Now that she is my daughter I can't ignore that feeling anymore I have to embrace that feeling. I hope that she can embrace it, too.

I watched as Bella slept and wished that I could sleep right beside her too but I just couldn't. I was too afraid that I was going to freeze her or something. I bet this is how Edward felt when he first visited Bella's house and she was sleeping.

"Mommy, … please don't leave me, … not again," I heard Bella say in her sleep. Was she talking about Renee or me? I don't know maybe she was talking about Renee. But why would Renee leave her if she adopted Bella?

Then all of a sudden Bella woke up just like that, cue snapping of fingers. She shot out of her bed like a rocket going out to outer space.

"Bella, shh, it's okay, nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here." I cooed to her.

"Yeah, well, how about someone leaving you, again?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"I'm not going to leave like Edward did, I love you and I don't abandon my child." Shoot that was the wrong thing to say in front of her 'cause I did abandon her 4 years after I was turned into a vampire. I ran away from Carlisle and Edward after they changed me so I could be with Bella. But somehow they found me and told me that I was a vampire, not that I didn't know before. Then they told me I might hurt Bella so I had to give her up. She was only 4 years old I didn't know she would

"You already did that years ago, Rosalie. It kind of hurt when you did, too," Ouch I should have seen that coming.

"I'm sorry but it was Edward's fault," I said defending myself.

"It's always his fault isn't it?" She asked cracking a small smile.

I had to look away to keep from laughing. I love it when she smiles now. Then I said, "Yes it is always his fault. I mean he is the reason why we left. He thought that it was too 'dangerous' for you to be around us because of what happened. Now he barely sees us, and when he does see us he doesn't say much. It looks like he was thinking about you. Then when he would leave he would say the same sentence every time: 'Alice, don't look into Bella's future. She needs a regular life.'" I said mimicking what Edward always said. When I looked at Bella straight in the face I saw that her eyes were sad.

"So he really didn't care about me then. I mean Laurent already tried to kill me, and now Victoria is hunting me down. I don't think he loves me anymore," Bella said as a tear slowly ran down her cheek.

I felt so bad for what I had said to her. "Hey, sorry on what I said, but Edward does love you. What did he say anyway?"

"He said that you guys were moving and that he didn't want me to come and he didn't want me anymore. He also said that he didn't love me anymore." Now more tears were running down her cheek.

"That, … BUTTHOLE!" I shouted which made her flinch. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's just that, I can't believe he lied to the one he loved. I mean I never lied to Emmett, not once." I told her calming down.

At first she looked confused then she said, "Wait he lied?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Yes he lied to you. I guess he wanted to try and protect you but that didn't do you any good did it?" I said remembering what I had said when she was unconscious from the beer.

"No, it didn't do any good, actually, it made everything worse than it already was." After a minute or 2 she said, "Why did you hate me so much Rosalie?"

"I didn't hate you," I responded not very happy that we were in this subject. I guess the past really wasn't going to stay I the past.

"Well, you could have fooled me, and I'm not easy to fool except for the whole him thing," She said.

"Well, I resented you. And before you ask I resented you because you brought the mothering side of me, which isn't supposed to happen to me, until I found out you, were my daughter but still before that it was just weird. I think I was more protective of you then any of the family was, except Edward. Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Well, you already did but sure." She said smiling a bit, God I love to see her smiling again.

"Well, why do you so 'him' not Edward?" That was a really obvious answer but me being, me wanted to know for sure.

"Oh, I thought that would pretty obvious," – See it was obvious – "but it hurts to say his name cause you know, he left me."

"Right that's what I thought."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and take off this hair dye. So, yeah," Then she left going to the bathroom. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 5 in the morning. Well, at least it was only Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I waited for Bella to come out of the shower I thought I saw something from the window of our hotel room. I walked over to it as fast as a human would have to try and not startle it. As I glanced at it I heard a 'Caw!' The crow made me jump almost a foot in the air. I think I'm a little jumpy today. Maybe it's cause I didn't tell Bella what really happened to Edward.

I'll practice telling it to her in my head. Okay, so I'll say that Edward has met his old friend that's a girl and he kind of fell in love with her because he didn't know what he was doing because he's such a butthead sometimes. Also he's so lost without Bella. He doesn't know left from right. It's sad watching him go around looking confused with that big-haired Samantha. Yeah, that's how I'll tell her.

Just then Bella came out of the shower smelling like her strawberry shampoo that she uses all the time and, … her hair is now blonde. Now I saw the resemblance between her and me.

I frowned a little thinking on what she would do when I would tell her that Edward thinks he loves some wicked witch of the north. I could just picture her beautiful face crumpled with sadness.

Sighing I said, "Bella, I have to tell you something. Can you sit by me?"

As she reached the couch she said, "Sure what is it?"

"Well, Edward has been like a lost puppy and well, he sort of, um."

"Just say it."

"He kind of thought he fell in love with someone else," I said rushing my words a little but I'm sure she heard it. I looked at the floor denying looking at her.

After a while I thought she was crying but as I looked at her shocked me. I haven't seen that look ever since like she was 2 years old.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't want you guys to stay waiting. Next chapter is probably longer than this one hopefully. I didn't really write yesterday, I was at a party, woo hoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's face was turning red like she was turning into a cherry or something but her face was of shock and sadness. Her face showed multiple emotions. I remember her turning like this when she didn't get what she wanted when she was 2 years of age. But now the emotion(s) were only to 1 guy. Wow, I guess she really loves him. Well, I should know she's been coming to our house in the past so much just to be with Edward.

"Bells are you okay?" I asked her worried that her head might explode or something even worse.

She looked at me as if I was the craziest person ever. "AM I OKAY?!!!!!! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT EDWARD LOVES SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in my face.

"Bella, just calm down you might make someone come up here," I said.

"How could Edward do this, you told me that he still loves me." She told me as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes he does love you but he's just, um, you could say blind on who he really loves and I think that maybe if he sees you that he'll realize that he loves you and not the stupid witch Samantha." I told her hoping that my theory was right and he would fall back in love with her again.

**Yeah so it's really short, again, but for some reason I'm either getting lazy and as my mom would say, going through my teenage days or I'm running out of ideas. So, could you guys give me some ideas so I can keep on writing? Thanks 3 Team Damon Salvatore Forever. **


	5. AN so Sorry

**AN: Sorry**

Crap I had got writers block . Don't hate me. I've got so much homework now. Plus I have this test going on tomorrow. So, I hope I update soon. Oh, and thank you everyone that has gave me an idea for the story. I think I'm probably going to start writing again. I guess I was going to stop writing the story because I want to be and actress and I wanted to act a little more than I wanted to write but then I thought, what the hell I should keep writing this story because I could act it out or something so, yeah I'll try and keep updating as much as I can, and again, sorry. But I'll write soon promise


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's face was sprinting with love that Edward might actually love her again.

"Bella, do you believe me now?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

She went out of her trance or daydreaming, "Huh, oh yeah I believe you, but if you're wrong I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"Okay, so if I am right then what?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute then said, "Then I'll acknowledge you as my mom and maybe, just maybe, call you mom."

If I could cry I probably would have right then. I smiled and said thank you and hugged her with all the strength a human would pass as a big hug.

Okay, so, here was the plan that I had made up. 1st we get a ticket to go to Alaska where Edward probably is cause it's been like 4 months since he has check on us to make sure we don't intrude on Bella's life. 2nd make him believe that he loves Bella and not that stupid Samantha who is a much bigger bitch to everyone else when Edward wasn't in the room. 3rd make sure that Samantha sees that Edward doesn't love her and hopefully she will melt like the witch she is.

"Okay, Bella, let's go to our flight now," I said as I finished going through the plan in my head. "You know the plan right?"

Bella, rolled her eyes and said, "Rose you made me memorize it and say it like a thousand times. Don't you think that I have by memory right now?"

"Okay, okay, I'm just excided and a little scared." I said as we got into our seats in the plane. "Great, now we have to wait 9 hours and 15 minutes till we can actually get to the plan."

"Technically we already started the plan," Bella said looking out the window as we took lift off.

"Really and how is that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Bella sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to me it wasn't. I didn't get what she meant when she said we already started our plan. "Well, the first thing on the list for the plan was that we get the ticket for Alaska and we did that. So, basically we started cause of that little detail you just had to add. And I thought that you memorized the plan," She said grumbling the last part thinking that I wouldn't hear. Or maybe she wanted me to hear that.

"Hey, I did, it was just that I forgot?" God that sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." Wow, she was impatient for the plane 'ride' to end even though we barley went anywhere. Well, I couldn't really blame her I know where she got that from, me.

It was only 2 hours into flight but we hadn't said anything to each other since take off. I couldn't stand the silence of us anymore. I racked my head to see what we could talk about. Crap, I got nothing. Oh, how about the movie that's playing right now.

"So, do you like the movie Bella," I said as I noticed that she was actually watching it. Or maybe she was just looking at the screen to avoid me. I wonder what her problem was right now. "Um, what's the movie?" If I could blush I would have seeing that I didn't even know what the story was about or what the movie was.

"Oh, I'm watching 'Jennifer's Body' it's supposed to be a scary movie or something," **(AN love 'Jennifer's Body' one of my fav movie besides 'Twilight') **She said looking at me for once since the 2 hours of silence.

"So, what's the movie about?" I asked looking at the screen seeing Megan Fox who is probably the Jennifer person.

"It's about this girl who gets killed by a indie rock band called 'Low Shoulder' and she has to eat boys in order to not starve and to make her pretty. She also has this friend, Needy, and Needy finds out that Jennifer is a demon that eats boys cause she's not a virgin. I'm at the part where Jennifer is in Needy's room and they're like making out or something.

I was really interested in the movie now and wanted to watch it with her. I looked at my screen and saw it was showing the same part that Bella was at and I thought to myself, 'what the hell, I'll try this out.'

At the end of the movie Bella just went back on ignoring me again. I finally couldn't take and said, "Bella, is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no just spacing out like I usually do."

I decided to let it go and ask her later while we're driving to the house that we were staying at.

4 hours later and the plane finally landed. It was about 1 in the afternoon and Bella basically just slept the whole way to Alaska after the movie. Well, I guess if you 16 for the rest of your life then I guess you sleep a lot like a regular teenager.

I then whispered in her ear, "Here we come Edward." I looked at here and saw she had a straight face and she was trying hard not to smile.

Then she said, "Yes we are. I'm going to get him back and out of that Bitches grasp."

And it was all true we were coming to get Edward back, back to Bella that is. So, now all we have to do is get a car and speed off to the house.

**AN: So yay it's finally longer than the midget chapter I have been having. Do you guys like it or hate it. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we sped off to the house I noticed that Bella's face had this expression like she didn't think she could do it.

I decided to ask her about it and why she was ignoring me at the plane, and now. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said in a quite voice. Ha, nothing my butt.

"Bella, don't give me that bull. Tell me or I'm going to have to get it out of you the hard way," I threatened looking at her at the corner of my and glaring at her but only for a second. I didn't want to crash into a tree or something.

"Fine, I don't think I can go back to Edward. I don't think our plan is going to work okay?" She said raising her voice a little

I sighed and pulled over at the side of the street. "Bella, you can do this no matter what. You can always do anything if you put your mind to it. And Bella the plan will work. So, just think about what's going to happen and I promise, like I said before, that it will work." I really hope she does think about it I mean we only have like 20 minutes 'til we get to the house. (And beat the crap out of the witch Samantha).

As we drove to the drive way it was exactly like I remembered the house. Second story house, roses and flowers everywhere curtsy to Esme, and the stairs that lead to the front door. It was a really beautiful house but I still like our other house in Forks. The only change was that now there was a silver Volvo. Perfect, Edward was here, and with my guess so is Samantha. I can't believe that he still has that Volvo I mean he's had that car for like ever. Not literal of course.

As we stepped out I could hear that everyone all stiffened. It's probably because they could smell Bella. Wait, only one didn't stiffen. Well, of course Samantha is trying to be cool. I would like to see her cool slip and we have to kill her. God I have to calm down right now.

We went into the house and I heard everyone say, "Why is Bella here?" But I saw that Edward didn't say anything. He looked kind of … bored.

Then he said, "Who is this blond human." Well he basically growled it.

That's when Alice decided now was a good time to come in, "Edward, don't you remember Bella? The love of your life?"

"All, I remember is that Samantha is the love of my life, Alice. I don't get why I would love a stupid little human like this one," He said pointing at Bella.

I looked over at Bella, and noticed that tears were falling down her face but she wasn't making a single sound. And her face was like blank. Like she couldn't believe what he just said, which makes sense cause I can't even believe what he said.

I just then noticed that Edward wasn't breathing at all. Why wouldn't he be breathing?

"I'm not breathing because there's a human in the house and I don't want to try and eat her," He said answering my thoughts.

That's when I lost it. He has to realize that she is his mate. His singer. I tackled him to the ground and made him sniff the air. As I looked at his eyes I noticed they went from a golden color to a very black coal color.

He shoved me off of him and went straight for Bella. Oh, crap. What have I just done, I think I just killed my daughter now. Less than a second later I was in front of Bella blocking Edward from hurting her. Yeah Edward was fast but my dead heart felt like it was pounding even though it wasn't even possible for a vampire. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was happening.

Then Bella did something so unsuspected I don't think Alice as ever saw it. Bella lounged at _Samantha_. Of course that didn't bring Samantha down but it did shock Samantha. Then Samantha came out of her shock pretty quickly and _softly_, well, for a vampire it was soft, she threw Bella at the wall and that caused Bella to black out.

That seemed to get Edward out of his shock for he was looking at Bella like he actually cared about her again. But then anger flashed through his eyes and he started basically_ marching_ towards Bella like he was the one he was mad at. Crap is he going to kill her. I was in too much shock to do anything. I'm so useless right now what am I supposed to do it looks like Edward was a killing machine with his expression and if I got close _I_ might die and I'm a vampire and vampires can't die so easily.

**AN: Yup it's basically a cliff hanger. I didn't know how to end the chapter and I didn't want to end the story like 'oh and Edward and Bella got back together right when Edward saw Bella,' because that wouldn't be fun would it. So yah review or don't I don't really care anymore but reviews would be good. PS don't own any of the 'Twilight' characters sadly.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Edward marched his way to Bella, Samantha just grinned like an idiot. Then out of nowhere Alice pounced on him before he could get any closer to her.

Then her growled, "Alice, what are you doing?"

She growled just the same as he did and said, "Stopping you from hurting Bella." That was when Bella started to wake up. Then Alice just noticed something, "Bella? Are you blond?" Wow, Alice, now you bring it up.

I shouted at her saying, "Alice, this is not the time." Then I held Edward back.

The thing we didn't notice was that the grin of Samantha's face disappeared and she was walking toward Bella. Once I heard her footsteps get closer and closer, like a lion stalking its prey, I growled and lounged at her. I went in front of Bella and protected her from the hideous monster, _Samantha_.

"Now, Rose, why don't you get out of the way so I can take care of the human here." She said it so sweetly that it wanted to make me barf. I mean someone who sounds that sweet just makes them seem like a fake.

I growled and said, "You can't take care of her. She's part of the family, unlike you."

"Oh, I'm more part of the family than she is. I mean I am Edward's soul-mate, unlike that fragile little human over there," She said pointing to where Bella was just sitting.

Then she started talking, first she was talking calmly like it was a conversation not a fight, "I'm more of the family than you'll ever be."

"Really? What part do you play in a family of _vampires?_" Samantha said still sounding sweet but just a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I play that part where I'm a child of one of the family members. So I'm technically more family than you'll be," Bella said raising her voice a little.

"Wait you're Carlisle's child?" Wow, Samantha. Have you ever heard of Carlisle ever having children? No I don't thin you have.

"Oh my God, are you stupid or something? Do I look anything like Carlisle? No I don't I mean besides the hair coloring I don't. Okay, I'll just give you a hint. It's a girl and her last's name is Hale. Does' that give you an idea?"

"Wait, you're Alice's daughter?" God was she stupid or something.

That's when Bella went bright red and she screamed, "OH MY GOD I DON'T SEE WHAT EDWARD SEES IN YOU. I MEAN HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?! I'M ROSALIE'S CHILD. NOT ANYONE ELSES DAUGHTER." Then calmed down a little and said, "I meant seriously? Why are you so stupid?"

If vampires could turn red like Bella just did, Samantha would be turning red right now. That was when Samantha lounged above me and to Bella who was now standing up and looking up and shocked. And I turned but I was basically helpless.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Samantha was going to land on top of Bella's petite body and probably kill her since she was a vampire, Bella all of a sudden turned into green mist and she was suddenly behind me.

Then she yelled, "Yes, I know why I'm an immortal now."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bella don't you think that we could celebrate later?"

I saw her physically sigh and nodded. I looked over at Samantha and saw that she was shocked and she quickly ran over to Bella and was going to grab her neck and she did. God, Bella, why didn't you do your little teleporting thing?

"Bella, why don't you do your teleporting thing?" I voiced out.

"I don't know how. How about this? You try and actually fight her and GET HER OFF ME SHE SMELLS LIKE A FLOWER THAT'S TOO RIPE FOR ME."

"Okay Bella just calm down," Then I lounged at her. But that wasn't enough to get her off Bella.

I noticed that Bella was turning a little purple and blue. Crap she's losing air. Then Bella closed her eyes and she was that mist stuff and on the other side of the room coughing and inhaling air fast. She looked up at Samantha and she was turning bright red. Like a snap of fingers most everything was flying up and was hitting Samantha in the head.

"HEY, ow that actually hurts," Samantha said glaring at Bella.

Then Bella smirked and said, "How's it feel to have your butt kicked by a human?"

"I don't know I haven't had my butt kicked by a human," Samantha said as more objects were hitting her head.

"Well, you're going to know."

And just as fast as the objects started flying they all stopped and started_ falling_, but not like straight down they were flying _dingle_, towards Samantha. The force was so much and there were a lot of objects that it made Samantha fall towards the floor.

Bella slowly walked to Samantha and looked at her. "How's it feel now?" Bella asked.

"I haven't lost yet _Bella_," Samantha said hissing out Bella's name like it was some kind of curse.

"Well, as I said before you are going to," Then Bella kneeled down and looked at Samantha with her brown eyes. Then Bella retracted her fist and started punching her. And guess what it looked like it actually hurt Samantha not Bella.

"You stole Edward from me you witch," Bella said calmly and every time she said a word she would follow that word with a punch.

I totally forgot about Edward so as I looked at him he was kind of just standing there like a statue. I guess Samantha forgot about Edward too because she said, "Edward help your crazy ex is like hurting me.

Then Alice chimed in with a, "Carlisle can we kill her. I've seen what would happen if we let her stay."

"Oh, and what did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked as he just watched Bella beat the crap out of Samantha.

"Well, 1 is that the world would end because of her. I guess it has something to do with her power or her huge butt. And 2 the end of the treaty we have with the wolf pack if we went back to Forks cause if she was still one of us she would slip and she would end the treaty like that," Alice finished with a snap of her fingers.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be apart of this," Carlisle said walking out of the room. "Oh, and Rosalie can you get Bella off of Samantha so everyone else can kill her." Carlisle said as he poked his head out and finally left.

I walked at vampire speed and grabbed Bella by the waist and carried her back to the couch as she tried to struggle to go back and try to hit the crap out of Samantha.

Then she surprised me by saying, "Mom let go of me." I stood like a statue but didn't let go of the hold on Bella.

I whispered in her ear, "They'll take care of Samantha, Bella, you don't have to."

I heard her whimper but then she just let me cradle her onto the couch as Jasper and Emmett grabbed Samantha's arms and Alice smirked and ripped her head off. Then Jasper and Emmett pulled and her arms came off, and the sound was like granite be crushed and broken. They brought the remains of Samantha out to the backyard and started a fire.

When I sensed that the fire was out Alice, Jasper and Emmett came back into the room. I looked up at them and saw that they were looking at Edward.

Edward didn't say a thing until a few minutes passed, "Why did you kill my mate?"

Alice then said, "How could this happen? I thought that when we killed Samantha the spell would be gone."

"What do we do now?" Jasper whispered loud enough for Bella to hear.

Bella sighed and said, "Maybe it wasn't a spell maybe he really did love her." Bella looked so defeated. It broke my dead heart to look at her face.

"No, Bella, I saw Samantha's powers. It was the power to put someone under a spell. She was like a witch, literally. So, she could cast a spell, and that was what she did to Edward. But the question is, how do we undo the spell?" Alice said.

Everyone looked at Bella and me like we had the explanation on how to do it. Finally Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella and I whispered simultaneously, "I don't know."


	10. AN Sorry question important

AN Sorry:

Just a question but, I don't know if I want to keep writing so I'm letting you decide if you want me to keep writing.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been hours and we still didn't know what to do. Then Bella said, "I know what to do!!"

I was so excited I didn't know what to say except, "What?"

"Well, I think I'm going to have to kiss him. Why hadn't I thought about that before I'm so stupid," Bella said.

"You're not stupid you just have a lot on your mind or something." I reassured her putting my arm around her.

We walked over to Edward and Bella basically threw herself onto him and started making out with him until Edward lifted Bella up and pressed the soft spot on her neck hard enough to make her unconscious. Then he gave her to me.

Then he looked at me and said, "Control your child will you?"

"Fine, I'll try."

When Bella started to wake up she yelled, "Why is it not working!!!"

I sighed and looked at her in my arms, "I don't know."

Then I could see a light bulb turn on in her head. Then she asked, "Does Carlisle still have syringes?"

"Yeah, it's in his office up stairs why?" I didn't know what was going on but I think I know.

"You'll see." Then Bella climbed the stairs to Carlisle's office and grabbed one syringe. Then she plunged it into her forearm and sucked the blood out. That's when I smelt it: that lovely smelling blood, of my daughter.

I couldn't control myself I had to taste that blood. I lounged at her and when she looked at me she said, "Mom." I was on top of her (AN not in a perverted way) and I grabbed the syringe that was almost full and ripped it out of her hand and looked at her and saw that beautiful neck. I still couldn't control myself. I went for her neck and placed my mouth on it.

I could hear her whimper but I didn't pay any attention to it. I could only pay attention to that sweet smell. I just wanted to sniff her and bite her.


	12. AN thank you

AN:

Thank you for the review for me to keep writing I really appreciate it

Sincerely,

Vanessa


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I had my mouth to Bella's neck. I felt her try and pull me off, I wanted to pull away but I couldn't the smell was soo good. Finally I didn't just want to smell it. I wanted to taste it. I opened my mouth and bit down. I heard her scream. It wasn't loud like I expected. It sounded as if she was trying to hold it back. Good thing the family is still hunting. The blood tasted good going down my throat like a drink.

Then I heard Bella saying, "Mom … stop. This isn't like you."

Mom. I stopped drinking and looked at her with apology eyes. God, what came over me? Oh, no. Is she going to be turned a vampire cause I remember having venom on my teeth. But she isn't screaming. "Bella, are you going to be turned into a vampire?"

"No, I'm immune to you venom. It dissolves or something."

"Good, I'm so glad."

"Is Edward home?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't come up here."

Bella just looked at me and walked to the syringe and walked down the stairs towards Edward. When we got to him he was glaring at Bella. Then he grabbed her by the neck and started choking her.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!!!!" He screamed in her face.

"I didn't. It was everyone else except me and my mom!" If I could I would have cried right now. Then I ran to Edward and tried to get him off of her but just got myself thrown towards a wall.

"Bella, why don't you do that thing where you go into mist?"

"I can't. It like only works when I'm almost unconscious or it just works!" She said trying to get free of Edwards grasp.

I looked at Bella and saw she was, again, turning purple. If you think about it purple is a good color for her. No, no, keep on track Rosalie don't get distracted.

What should I do now?

That's when it happened. When I saw that too familier green mist. Bella was hugging my side now. It felt as if she was a little kid again. When she was 4 years old. I looked over at Edward this time and saw him punch the wall and look over at me. He stalked over to where Bella.

I heard Bella scream from beside me even though he wasn't near us yet. I felt Bella being ripped out of my grip and I saw Bella running toward Edward and shove her wrist inside his hand. Edward started sucking like it was the best thing in the world.

**AN: A little shorter than I thought but I didn't want to leave you hanging from the last chapter. Just a friendly question that has nothing to do with the story but what do you guys think of Paramore? Review to answer please**


	14. AN read

AN: I know another authors note. It's not that I don't want to write anymore. I'm just going to tell all of you that I won't write for about a week or 2 because I'm going to go to 6th grade camp for a week then I get a week of spring break after that. So, as soon as I'm out of camp or so I'll try to write as much as I can.

~Vanessa~


	15. AN I'm back :

AN:

Hey, so I'm back from camp! It was soo much fun but I had to miss my fav show, The Vampire Diaries. And that meant I had to miss Damon's face but I'll watch it on the internet or whatever. So, I'll right a chapter 11 or is it 12 well I'll start writing the chapter today and hopefully update maybe tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward was still sucking on Bella's wrist. I saw multiple emotions go through his eyes. One was love. Two was sorrow. Three was recognition.

Then I heard Bella gasp, "Edward stop." Her eyes were starting to close. "Mom, make him stop … please."

"Edward, stop drinking Bella's blood. She's going unconscious." I told him.

Surprisingly he did stop. He looked into Bella's eyes and said, "I'm so sorry on what I did. It will never happen again. I promise." Then he leaned down and kissed her. "So, you're blond. I think I like that. And why are you a blonde?" Edward asked.

"Because, Rosalie's my mom." She said looking at him like he would freak out.

He looked towards me and said, "She's just going to be a Hale. Not a Cullen …yet." Good because she is a Hale. Wait, did he say 'yet'? He's going to marry her? "Yes, I'm going to ask her when she's ready."

The End.

**AN:**

**So, I'm thinking of making a sequel. What do you think? Hope you liked it.**


	17. Anlternative Ending

Ending (alternative)

**AN: So, I know the ending was silly and stuff. So I'm making an alternative ending.**

"Bella's going to be a Hale for now. But she's going to be a Cullen soon." Edward said. Wait, did he say that Bella was going to be a Cullen soon?! "Yes, Rosalie, I'm going to ask her.

Then he went on one knee and said, "Isabella Marie Hale, will you marry me?" Bella just looked at him shocked.

She said, "Don't you think that we're a little young?" Wow, Bella, what a great excuse.

Edward chuckled and said, "You're like 90 something years old and I'm 108. Maybe it's because I almost killed you and I'm sorry. I was under Samantha's powers. I was hoping inside that when she died it would wear off but it didn't."

Bella sighed and said, "I think you already know the answer, yes, but maybe not so soon. Maybe when we're like I don't know out of this town."

End

**AN: So tell me which ending you liked better alternative or the first one.**


	18. AN: Sequel to WTS

**AN:**

**I made some what of a sequel so go check it out if you want.**


End file.
